


Sympathetic Magic

by ishafel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Dean would give anything to make happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathetic Magic

He binds Sam to him with his body, and he tries to want it, tries not to think about the fact that Sam's his brother. He never let anyone fuck him before Sam and he doesn't really enjoy it, but he presses his face into the pillow and bites his lip hard. He shares a bed with Sam, even though he'd rather sleep alone. He doesn't complain when Sam curls against him. He lets Sam touch him in public, takes his hand, kiss his mouth. He binds Sam with his body, and he knows Sam will never leave him now.


End file.
